You can be a Hero
by Tosuka
Summary: A human awakes as a Pokémon in a world divided into factions of light and dark, warring against one another for resources as society crumbles under frequent natural disasters. with nowhere else to go, the human joins their new friend heading into training for the war. A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Story!
1. Prologue

_Welcome!_

_It is a pleasure that…I can finally speak with you. This conversation has been a long time coming. And no, you're not crazy for hearing me speak to you in your head. You're not the first to think that either. It's a hobby of mine to do things like this. Interfere in the lives of others, ya know? Though I swear it's for a good cause. But, never mind that! We have very important things to talk about! _

_In just a few moments, I am going to guide you through a world inhabited only by Pokemon. You have heard of these creatures before, correct? I'm certain you've worked alongside them in a previous past._

**Err, yes, I think so? My memory is a little…fuzzy? I think I was a trainer or a coordinator? Ugh, I can't remember at all. Who are you anyways?**

_Don't worry. That's quite common in this field, but it's good that you at least remember the concept of Pokemon. As for me, I'm just your common deity. But, before we start, I have some questions I would like to ask you. I need to determine what kind of person you are before we can proceed. Do you understand?_

**Okay? But, shouldn't you know that already if you're in my head? Like can't you read all my thoughts and memories and all that fancy stuff? You're a lame deity if you can't even do that.  
**_  
Semantics, my dear. It'd be rude of me to look without asking. Besides, that's not entirely how this process works. It's an introduction, a rite of passage. I can identity your memories and your personality, but no one can determine your true nature. Before you enter this new unforeseen realm, your nature must be identified. Each Pokemon has a specific nature that they abide by. It classifies them, creates them, and distinguishes them from all other Pokemon. It's the very soul that embodies these beings. Also, since I don't want any discrepancies or anomalies, it'd be nice if you didn't turn into mush, wouldn't you say?_

**Seems complicated. But, if it's just answering questions, I guess I don't have a problem with it? I doubt I have a say in the matter since you're already in my head. Ask away, mystery man.**

_Glad that you're quick to the mark. Do you often find yourself lost or misplaced?_

**Misplaced? No, not really. But, I can get lost pretty easily if I don't have a map or…phone? Is it normal for me not to remember anything about like humans?**

_Not exactly what I was asking, but that factors in I suppose. You won't remember much of your previous life nor will you remember anything about this conversation once we're done. It's simply how the process works. But, alas, allow me to rephrase my question. Do you often find yourself confused or lost in the sense that you have no idea what to do?_

**Oh okay. Sometimes? It's hard sometimes to keep things going or find like a place to belong, I guess? It's hard to stick around or stick things out for a long while. Sometimes it's easy to let others make the decisions for me about those things.**

_I see. Why do you allow other people to make decisions for you? Are you afraid that you won't make the correct decision or are you simply lazy?_

**A bit of both? I am afraid of making the wrong decision most of the time. That's why I let others do it for me. I don't want anything to think I'm weird or crazy or insane, so it's better if I just follow them.**

_Indecisiveness is a trait common in all forms of people. Your distress in making decisions is not rare, but why are you truly afraid of making decisions? I am sure your peers wouldn't look down on you for a mishap or two. No one is perfect. No one is infallible. _

**No, I don't think they would. At least I don't think they would or hope they would. But what if they do? What if they look down on me because I made a mistake? What if they don't want to be my friend anymore? What if they choose to walk away forever?**

_A fear that is valid. It's commonplace for any rational being to be afraid of losing companionship. It'll be very important for you to make the right decisions to keep the right people around. Now, would you say that you are a curious person?_

**It may be hard to believe, but I'm curious. I'm not afraid of anything that I can see. I like exploring and helping people out, but yeah...If it affects my reputation, I tend to shy away from it. I want to be the center of attention in a positive light.**

_Curious, hmm? Would you pursue a secret or adventure even if it risked your life and put your friends in danger? If it allowed others to see you in a positive light and wrap you in never-ending glory? Would you take that plunge into danger?_

**No, definitely not. I'm adventurous and all, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. I would prefer safety over my curiosity. But, if they agreed to it, then maybe…? It's a tough choice so I'm not sure. **

_What if that secret or adventure led to the salvation of other people? If the world was in a dire crisis and you had to explore a dangerous realm of unimaginable harm, would you risk it then?_

**I get the feeling that's what this entire conversation is about, isn't it? I'd like to that I would put my life on the line to protect people if I could. But, honestly? I don't know if I could. I would be scared…and I would question what led me to that point. But, if there's no other options, then I would try my very best for the best possible outcome.**

_It's very honest to admit that. Everyone always wants to be a hero or act like the hero. At the end of the day, there are very few souls that can harbor that responsibility and strive for the best ending. Yet being honest about it and still trying to do it means that you have the potential to rise to the occasion. Would it be easier to do so if you had friends? Do you have friends that would take up such a challenge?_

**I'd like to think so. I have a lot of friends, but I don't really know who'd be willing to help me on a journey like that. If it involves danger, most of them wouldn't help. It's a two-way street and I don't know how many of them could make that obligation. **

_You say "Most." Are you suggesting that there are a few that would?_

_**I know that one or two would have my back. No matter the danger or situation, they've been with me for longer than a decade now. They're my best friends and I know I can rely on them for anything. **_

_I see. Those best friends that would help you…how well do you know them? Can you say, without any doubt, that you know everything about them and can trust them no matter what? Do you have an inkling of a doubt that they would betray you? Give away your secrets? Guide you down the wrong path?_

**Fairly well. But, I'm not naïve to imagine that I know them completely. I know for a fact that I don't know everything about them. Everyone has some type of story or secret they're hiding. It's the mask we wear everyday and that's okay to me. I will trust in them and they can trust in me.**

_Very interesting. That's a far more balanced mindset than previous hosts. But, is it wise to keep secrets from your best friends? What if one of those secrets could have saved someone? Or stopped a disastrous situation? _

**I guess that could be true. But, it's our own right to keep that information to ourselves! If I knew that it'd help, I'll tell them, but how do I know what secrets are safe to tell and which ones would help? That's a hard decision...and not one I want to make. It's important that we trust each other and make our own choices.**

_Curiosity or safety. It's a fine line to trend. Where do you draw the line between friendship and the ability to save others? Secrets are sometimes necessary to keep, but please do remember that some may indeed have the power to shake the entire foundation of the world. If you trust your friends, try to tell them as much as possible._

**I will try my best! But, if the secret is personal, I'd prefer to keep quiet about it. There are just some things that I'm not comfortable sharing even if I've known them forever. **

_I think I understand the general scope of your character. I just have one final question to ask before I am completely sure. It's a difficult question, so you may take your time to answer it. If you were placed in a situation where either you or those two best friends would have to die, what would you do? Who would you let live?  
_  
**Them.**

_...That was rather quick. Are you completely sure? You would sacrifice your life to save your friend? You said before that you weren't sure that you could be a hero or that you would struggle to put your life on the line for others. I imagined that you would hold far more regard for your own life._

**Absolutely! I did say that I would struggle for other people, but it's a different matter if it's for those special friends I talked about. No ifs or buts about it. If I had to choose, I'd give up my own life in a heartbeat for them. They made my life shine unlike anyone else.**

_Hmm...You truly are interesting. That was my final question. Now I must take a moment, deeply analyze your answers, and inspect the state of your soul. Relax, take a deep breath, and close your eyes. It will be over in an instant._

…

…

_That was one of my guesses, but I do admit that I am a bit surprised. It's been awhile since I've seen something like this occur._

**What do you mean? Did something happen?**

_Indeed. You embody the spirit of a glistening faded Pink._

**Glistening...faded...pink? That's descriptive for the color of my soul. What does that even mean?**

_It means many things. I'm sure you will find out the meaning behind this vivid color on your adventures, since there are some things that I cannot disclose to you just yet. My only regard to you is that it's bright yet faded at the same time. The intensity of it is there and vibrant, but there are specks of nothingness around the corners. If pushed in, even the brightest aspects could collapse and vanish._

**Um...I don't think I understand that exactly. How is my soul both bright and faded at the same time? How can my soul collapse and vanish? Isn't it an intangible thing?**

_The two distinct sections of your soul is cut in uneven proportions. Like I've said before, only the corners of your soul is faded, but the inside is extremely intense. You harbor a strong heart, a strong sense of justice, and the willing to do good in this world. However, your dependence on people, while not wrong, may lead you to situations where you will have to make cruel choices. Those choices can hamper your soul, break it, and turn you into a shell of your former self. I advise you to be cautious. Pink never fades well after all._

…

…

_That is the state of your soul. For your actual character, you seem to harbor differing states there as well. You surely are an anomaly unlike any other...You are the sassy and quiet type._

_**Sassy and quiet? I'm fairly sure that those contradict either other, don't they? I mean…I know that I act different around certain people, but can it affect my own character that much? **_

_Yes, how fascinating. since you seem to understand what that basically means, I won't go any deeper than just telling you what it is. There will be a point where you'll fluctuate between the two types but know that your nature is determined by the combination of both of them. You may also hit a certain point where you will question your nature, but that is a given. Stay true to yourself and do not stray off the path of righteousness. A sassy and quiet person like yourself should have no problem with that. Trust your gut._

**That's all I can do, huh? I guess I already knew that I'm a quiet and sassy person. If you break that initial shell, that's the rest that you'll get. I can't change from that when it's my very being, right?**

_There are situations that will force you to change eventually. It is up to you to see how those changes affect the core of your soul and your nature. But it seems as if having both a vibrant soul and nature has given you a rather special ability. You will not unlock for quite a while, but it is important. _

_It seems as if my time is almost up, so I do have a few more crucial points to make. First up, your character is most that of an Eevee._

**An Eevee? Oh, those cute brown Pokemon! Wait, what do you mean that my character is most that of an Eevee?**

_Oh, I'm sure you'll understand soon enough even if you do not remember speaking with me. The more pressing matter is your next decision. This will affect your entire journey and life._

_You may choose what Pokemon your partner will be. Your partner will be in irreplaceable comrade and friend. No matter how dark the situation is, they will always stand by your side no matter what. They will trust you, fight with you, and solve the deepest of secrets with you. There is absolutely no power in any realm that can create a divide between you and your partner. So, choose very very carefully._

_Who will be your partner?_

…

…

_Hmm, is it surprising that I guessed that you would have chosen that partner as well? Very well! Your companion, your nature, and your soul have all been revealed. It is high time for you to enter the world of Pokemon. Beware of those who hunt you and trust those who admire you. When you wake, you will have no memories of your previous life or friends. You will not even remember this conversation that you had with this lovely deity. But I am certain we will meet again one day in a realm of unimaginable danger. So, I bid you farewell until that day arrives and I can once again see your glistening pink spirit. Go forth and show the world the magnificent power of Grace._

_Light or Darkness._

_Fate or Luck._

_Hope or despair._

_Life or Death._

_Curiosity or Safety._

_What will you choose, my dear old friend?_


	2. Forsaken World

Irises colored a blackened void narrowed, eyeing the remnants of a town. It was tiny, petite even. Several dainty shacks were assembled in a circular pattern, surrounding the village's edges and into the main square. The 'homes' were box-like in nature, with leaves and sticks gutting from each crevice of the structure. Hardened mud was plastered against the wood, acting like glue to prevent total collapse if a storm occurred. A primitive defense at best, only meant to last a few moons before help could arrive. Yet no such aid ever came. It was close to impossible with how the world was. A darkened, broken shell of the once magnificent world it once was. Calamities, deaths, and famine were commonplace now. So much so that many had already thrown hope out.

Not a single soul stirred as the duo entered the encampment. The stench was appalling and restricting, dancing disgustedly on the tip of their nostrils. A strong rotten fish smell emanated heavily as the dragon and caretaker entered the central square. In the middle, a non-running disk fountain was cracked in two, the right half embedded into the ground. All the water had evaporated, leaving behind a decay of coarse dirt. The sight that greeted the two of them was not a surprise, but it was tragic, nonetheless. Broken and crumbled bodies were scattered around the makeshift fountain. The time of death was different on each, but there was no mistaking the deceased. Lifeless eyes stared openly at the oblivion sky above them, grimaces of pain and endless hunger sketched into their expressions. Each attempting to crawl towards the smallest remains of life in the village: water. Water that was already gone.

The three-headed draconic figure levitated aimlessly, his six thinly lined wings beating every other second. Purplish red streaks ran across the triangular crown around his heads and down his body. Grunting, the Hydreigon lowered his non-sentient heads. _"Another town, another waste…No one is even left. What do they want us to look for? This quadrant was wiped completely clean."_ It was an aimless search to look for survivors when their scouts had already reported that calamities had run rampant in this region. With no checks or no constant supply of food, there was no way that anything could survive here. A waste of time for two distinguished members like them.

_"It's sad, isn't it? These parents and children were only trying to survive. But they didn't even have water to live. Heh, what a foul world. It hurts to see this when my job is to heal and protect. But, it's our mission to find any survivors, Daniel. We will keep looking no matter how bleak the outcome looks,"_ the caretaker retorted. Bumbling over to a wreckage of one of the shacks, the pink oval shaped Pokémon frowned, hands hovering over the sole egg nested in his pouch_. "Oh, how I wish we had gotten here sooner. The time of death is not long at all,"_ Cerb sighed.

Daniel let out another aimless grunt, deciding that it was pointless to argue with the Chansey. _"…Sorry. You know I hate this as much as you, but we've found no sign of life in the last few towns like this too. I just can't understand why we're being used in this manner instead of the frontlines."_ This mission of theirs had ran a fourth of a moon already. With no luck, he was close to throwing in the towel and returning to base. The only reason why he hadn't was because he knew that Cerb would not follow him and he'd be damned if he left the healer behind.

Continuing to inspect each individual body, hoping for a heartbeat or any sign of life, the caretaker paused to stare at the dragon. _"It's not that simple. You know what we're looking for means a lot more than just survivors. I want to save as many as I can, yes, but there's that thing as well._"

The Hydreigon let out a hearty chuckle, shaking his main head in disbelief. _"You can't possibly mean that? That's a lost cause. And you and I both know that's true. There's no such thing as a messiah. The so-called legend has remained dormant for many moons, past our own generation." _It was preposterous. The war had raged on for countless upon countless years and no side had given any leeway to the other. Hope had shriveled into nothingness because no hero would ever arrive. No soul would magically materialize and save the day and make peace on both ends. It was an impossibility.

_"Perhaps that's true, but we can still try. My time is better suited for missions like these. It's not like I'm meant for the frontlines anyways. I'm just a healer," _Cerb replied. The egg Pokemon began to move away from the central square, navigating towards the back end of the village. Hydreigon followed dejectedly, muttering more to himself than Cerb. _"And I'm just a fighter."_

Near the furthest reaches of the makeshift town, a singular shack stood. The maple wood plates were bent inwards on the ceiling, a mesh of yellow and green as damp moss stunk the outerwear. Ashen and dusted, the cottage was covered in a shallow line of wet soot on each side. Pillars of ragged cobblestone rose from the dirt and across the sides of the shack, serving as support. Tiny footprints were scribbled against the head of the exterior above the lone shadowy door: "Don't stop when you're tired! We will survive!" Cerb and Daniel entered slowly, each footstep like a thunderous clap within the everlasting silence blanketed around them. From a first glance, it was clear the shack was a storage unit of some kind. Unlit torches hung from the walls, unable to lighten the darkness of the room. _"Daniel, if you could,"_ Cerb requested.

_"On it." _

Daniel was quick to respond, using his tail as a battering ram and spiraled around, crashing the limb into the wall behind them. The dragon used enough force to break down one wall, letting the light from the sun illuminate the insides of the storage. An empty graveled space stretched out in front of them, separated into squares by various colored cloth. Small signs were nailed into the wall above each space, footprints was scratched into the wood to specify what each space was for. Berries, TMs/HMs, apples, seeds, and so on. Nothing was left but the dust. Cobwebs, stretched thin and far of the silk substance, danced across the corners and floors. _"Well, that was expected, wasn't it? What do you expect to find here?"_ Daniel asked.

The Chansey didn't respond at first, his beady black eyes narrowing ever so slightly. _"Wait. I feel something." _Lifting his stubby hands, the healer hummed. A green veil permeated through the pink layer of his skin, enveloping the egg-shaped Pokemon and drifted into the open air. Wafts of swirling aurora drifted across the stretched, empty room and bounced off the walls into an interconnected pattern. _"…There's someone here. Their lifeforce is very, very faint. But I can feel it. They're alive."_ Breaking out of his therapy-like stance, Cerb began walk forward, now observing very carefully with what little light from the sun there was. _"Someone is alive? Here? Why are they hiding from us then?"_ Daniel inquired.

_"More like they can't move anymore. It's lucky we got here when we did." _Cerb came to a standstill at the furthest point of the cabin. Wooly cloth draped over a small figure, their form moving slowly and raggedly with uneven breathing. A single Oran and Cheri berry were next to the lone Pokemon, piled lazily next to their sleeping form. _"Well, don't keep me waiting, Cerb. What is it?" _The Hydreigon floated over to his partner, staring at the wrapped bundle as the Chansey pulled the cover off as politely as possible.

The small figure was a light-brown shade, with a darker brown muzzle and matching tinted paws. A peculiar white collar of fluffy fur circulated the child's neck, marked with three chocolate patches of fur shaped as diamonds. A grayish-white tail curled tightly over its back and around it's sleeping body. Daniel tilted his head, grunting at the sight. _"A little puppy, huh? Not what I was hoping for, but at least we found a survivor. Wake them up."_

Cerb rolled his eyes, holding back his own retort. He was more concerned about the liveliness of the Rockruff than bashing Daniel's less than optimistic attitude. _"I'll try my best." _The Chansey moved fast to try to stabilize the canine, a calm green glow enveloping his hands as he worked to heal the child. It was a quiet few moments, only their breathing acting as the only anchor of sound in the forsaken village. A few more moments passed before Cerb began to move in a frenzy, visible sweat dripping down from their body. _"It's not working…It's not working! Their heartbeat is slowing!"_ he shouted, clear distress reverberant in his tone.

_"Huh? I thought you had it under control! Feed them that Oran Berry!"_ Daniel exclaimed to the healer, alarmed by the sudden shift of Rockruff's health. Cerb did just that, picking the small cerulean sweet berry and attempted to force-feed it to the spasming puppy. Using his hands, he clenched his fists around the canine's mouth and applied pressure to its jaw to channel the berry mush down the Pokemon's throat. The spasm subsided almost immediately, but their breathing remained ragged and forced. It was like an insistent motor, struggling to turn on, flaring like an indignant elephant.

The Rockruff eyes shot open, their oceanic irises panicked and dancing to intake their surroundings. Their chest bounced, mouth agape and panting for oxygen that their lungs would not take in. _"M-Ma-Maw…"_ the child tried to speak, but just like that, the candlelight of their soul flickered out. Their body ceased to move, and their once vibrant eyes dulled to a pale dying blue. Cerb grimaced, waddling backwards and falling into a slump. _"Dammit…I lost him. He was right there, still alive…and I lost him. Damn it!"_ the Chansey professed loudly.

Daniel sighed. _"Not your fault, Cerb. The Rockruff was already dying when we got here. We'll just have to move on and-"_the dragon cut off as the sound of ruffling emitted behind him. Without missing a beat, the fighter levitated in a circle, eyes narrowing at the new figure in the doorway. Another Rockruff stood at the entrance, body shaking slightly at the sight of the two of them, but their eyes radiated unspoken determination. _"Who are you two?! What are you doing with my brother?!" _the canine barked at the two of them, teeth barred at the two 'intruders.'

A coldness spread through the air, locking the duo in place as they connected the dots. There had been two survivors in this forsaken village. Yet that number had dropped to one just moments ago. Daniel arched his draconic hands, finding a way to explain what had happened, instinctively floating towards the child. _"Daniel,"_ Cerb warned the dragon. The Hydreigon paid his partner no mind, staying a few feet away from the canine child. _"We were passing by, trying to find survivors. We wandered onto this…village and found your brother. He didn't make it."_

Whatever determination that shone in the child's eyes drained away at those words. A still fear replaced the rough hardness in the puppy's form, his pupils becoming wide at the news. _"No…No. That can't possibly be true! I had-I had only left for a few minutes! He was fine! He was talking to me! He can't be dead!" _The Rockruff wailed, his voice breaking into a pained whine as he darted past Daniel and Cerb and next to the prone figure of his brother. He placed his paw onto his brother's form, rigorously shaking his sibling. _"H-hey, wake up! This isn't a funny joke! You said we would get recruited into a team and we'd see that town you always wanted to see!"_ The silence that followed only crazed the Rockruff more, forcing him to push both hands into his brother's still body and shake him further. _"Okay, haha! I get it! You really got me! Come on, Liam! Get up! P-please! I don't know what to do without you!" _

Daniel and Cerb watched the scene quietly, the latter picking himself up to stand beside his partner. It was always cruel to watch the world take more lives in the dreaded conflict that always happened, but it was even more heart wrenching to see family lose family. Unfortunately, it was a common theme now, especially if Pokemon didn't live near sanctioned towns or direct bases. There were not enough resources when most of it burned through the internal flames or vanished through the shaking earth. For Cerb, the only way out of this strife was to find the messiah. For Daniel, the only way out of this strife was to end the war. Either option was near impossible and not probable on their own means. Yet they didn't have much of a choice but to try in their own way.  
Bit by bit, the agony-ridden cries subsided and the Rockruff faced the duo. _"…He was fine when I left him. What did you do? Bring him back! BRING LIAM BACK!" _With as much force as he could muster, the canine bellowed at them, propelling himself forward as his paws bit roughly into the clothed ground. Lines of air seemed to dance around the Pokemon as his speed boosted, eyes glaring at the Hydreigon as he attempted to connect his Tackle. Daniel didn't have to do much to dodge, simply shifting his body to the side, and the dog-like creature shot past the adult without contact. _"Kid, you don't want to do this. Your brother may be gone, but you're not."_

Cerb reached, hands out in a hug-like gesture. _"I know it's painful…to lose a brother. But you're pointing blame at the wrong Pokemon. I tried to help as best as I could, yet it was too late. I can still help you though."_ His tone was somber, melancholy even. Dripping with sadness that reflected how many times he had seen this type of situation play out before. In his line of work, he couldn't save everyone, no matter how hard he tried. The best he could do was keep moving forward and save those he could. _"And why does that matter, huh?! My brother is dead! My family is dead! Why am I, useless little me, the last one left? What am I supposed to do?!" _the Rockruff cried back. _"You guys can't help me! No one can!"_ With that, the canine turned on his paws, fleeing from the scene and out of the shack.

_"Daniel!"_ Cerb proclaimed. The Hydreigon had begun to move before the word even left the caretaker's mouth, his six pointed wings beating into the invisible air around him. A concurrent of wind swirled around his dark body and allowed him to fly at blinding speeds. Within an instant, the dragon swerved out of the dainty cabin and into the open sky. His black eyes observed his immediately surroundings, quick to find the blurring shadow of the Rockruff as he jumped through an array of bushes and into the trees. _"Damn. He went into the forest! Catch up when you can, Cerb!"_ Daniel informed his partner and then darted into the thick overlay of vegetation.

The canopy had dimmed to an umber-brown, slowly drained and decaying as the nutrients in the area dwindled into nothing. Coils of vaporous copper mist enwrapped the overhead of the withering trunks. Arrayed together, the thin misty air writhed around them like a magician's milky smoke, illusory and restrictive of sight. The damp breath of the forest was filled with a strange, unusual intent of death. The deadened hollow sound of the Rockruff's pitter patter of feet echoed within the otherwise quiet space. Nothing stirred, nothing shone, nothing sang except for their movements as Daniel tried to find a way to navigate through the conflicted mesh of hollow wood. _"Kid! I need you to stop! You don't know what's out here!"_

_"No! I don't need your help! Go away!"_ the canine barked back, arching his petite body through the narrow openings and pathways left by tilting whiten wood. Each branch was edged into a triangular tip, sharp and jutting out towards the Rockruff as a net of needles. It forced him to be careful with his movements, cautiously step siding through the thick overgrow. Due to his small stature, it was simple for them to navigate through the meticulously carved environment. The same couldn't be said for Daniel, the dragon choosing to lift himself back into the open sky above the entombed woods. _"Ooh, what a smartass. I'll have to catch him at the end of the forest."_

Deciding to forgo the entire chase altogether, the pseudo-legendary fluttered through the empty glistening sky as sunlight radiated off his oblivion body. Shriveled, dry grass covered a narrow square opening adjacent to the slumbering woods. Daniel came to a hover, slowly levitating downwards as he waited for the Rockruff to materialize through opening. _"Ah, I thought today would be another fruitless day. I suppose Cerb was right after all, just this once."_ Seconds transitioned into minutes and the child canine eventually made their presence known, their form catapulting through the gap of trees and into the clearing.

Staring surprisedly at Daniel, the Rockruff blinked a few times before he lowered his body towards the earth. Each paw pressed into the cut of white-tipped grass; teeth bared at the dragon. _"Leave me alone. I don't need your pity or your help. You adults always say the same thing, but you guys always let the same things happen,"_ he snarled, his voice still raw and drenched in the vibrant emotion he had displayed back in the storage shack. _"Hmph. Kid, what's your name?" _The canine tilted his head confusedly, not anticipating the question to be asked. His tight attack-like posture lessened ever so slightly, the rough hardened aggression shifting lightly out of his eyes. _"…Mawli."_

_"Mawli. The world is unfair, and these things never get easier. I know that they don't. But, it's important to try and find a place to belong in this world. If I didn't have my partner or others, I don't know where I would be today. You may not think you need our help, but I know that you do. So, if I must, I will take you back with us by force,"_ Daniel proclaimed.

Mawli stiffened again, eyes scanning his immediate surroundings. _"You don't have to tell me that, adult. I already knew my brother was dying, but I just didn't want to believe it. Why did it have to be him and not me? I don't know who you are, but I don't want to be anywhere around you or that dumb pink loser. I'm not going anywhere with you."_ The somberness was gone, replaced by his steady and stubborn determination.

The Hydreigon knew that talking wouldn't work. No, the kid seemed far too stubborn to listen to anything he had to say. Besides, he was never good with words or persuasion. Neither was Cerb, on that matter. They were a fighter and a healer. Not a leader. But, knocking out the Rockruff would only take a second. At that moment, Cerb emerged adjacent to them. The Chansey huffed, shaking off the few stray leaves that were still on him, and waddled forward. _"Did you…Daniel! Behind you!"_

Instinctively turning at the warning, it was a surprise to see another Pokemon had entered the clearing. A fiendish, vibrating cry emanated from the beast. It was a large insectoid creature, primarily ivory with cream accents between its three body segments. Pale white wings were attached to its back with an outline of green and knife like blades served as their arms. The Scyther sharpened its blades and hissed at them, the sound almost demonic as thin trails of saliva blasted out of its elongated mouth. _"A feral? Here? Outside of a mystery dungeon?" _Daniel asked incredulously.

Cerb grimaced. It was extremely uncommon for feral Pokemon to roam the open world. The presence of a feral Scyther did not mean good news. Wherever they were, it was tainted. _"The main issue about Scythers are their sharp, dangerous blades. Make sure to avoid that and counterattack!"_

Daniel laughed in response. _"You don't have to tell me that!" _The Scyther was quick to engage, beads of thick saliva dripping down across its carved mouth. Rigid, sharp pincers came cutting in fast as the blades aimed for Daniel's upper torso. The Hydreigon's scarf-like wings rotated, flapping in a circular fashion, letting the dragon rise upwards above the Scyther's edged attack. Its blades cut harmlessly underneath his back as he somersaulted in the sky, rotating around and away from the insectoid. Concentrating, the dragon sought deep inside his core, the essence of his very being pulsating within. Warmth spread across every tip of his body, filling him with a fiery heat as the air around him began to rise in temperature. Mouth opening, a stream of magma erupted from within, a burst of Fire Blast arching towards the singular enemy. Unprepared for the sudden onslaught, the x-shaped attack engulfed the Scyther, colliding with its wings and knocking the feral out in a single move. _"Hell, that handles that. Now…"_

Now free to inspect the clearing, only Cerb and Daniel were left. Mawli had already fled the scene. _"…Where did the Rockruff go, Cerb?" _The Chansey shifted his gaze from Daniel and to his side, blinking mindlessly. _"Away. I was too busy concentrating on your fight."_ A ragged sigh escaped from the dragon. He'd have to track the damn child again. They couldn't possibly have gotten too far. Not with how corrosive and heavy these woods were. It was more worrisome now that a feral had appeared. Ferals never were good news. _"Come on! We gotta find the kid! _"Daniel flew again, a simple silhouette against the orange-kissed heavens as the sun slowly descended on the backdrop. _"Right behind you!"_ Cerb responded, quick to dash after his partner into the groove of the woods.

Soon enough, a darkened cavern soon materialized on the horizon. It was a tiny hole, shaped large enough for any medium-sized Pokemon to stumble into. The forest came to a dead halt at the edge of the cavern; any remains of what specified a forest ceased to be as the blackened soot-covered glass meshed into a rigid stone ground.A peculiar, eerie hum vibrated in the air around the duo as they paused at the entrance. There was no mistaking it. It was, without a doubt, a Mystery Dungeon. The transition into a mystery dungeon was never a pleasant experience. To a newcomer, it'd practically feel like the innards of their soul would be compressed and tightened. It'd make sense to describe the sensation to a heart attack or being squeezed into a tiny, condensed ball. Thankfully, it only lasted for a few seconds, and it had no actual damage on a Pokemon's body. Yet, it'd be confusing for the young Rockruff that had wandered in.

_"Who would have thought a child could outmaneuver us and make their way into a mystery dungeon? It's surprising that he's still strong enough after his brother passed away. It's admirable,"_ Cerb remarked. What made Mawli so different that he lasted so long compared to the others and his family? Was it his determination to survive? That gleaming, hardened stubborn spirit? A soul was an important aspect of any Pokemon in this world. It'd make sense if that was the case, but something still felt off.

Daniel shook his head. _"It's strange, but it doesn't matter. This entire mission was to find survivors and we found one. We need to go after him." _Cerb agreed with the sentiment, nodding. It was risky to explore an uncharted Mystery Dungeon, but there was nothing else that could be done. Right as he was about to speak, the world seemed to shake. Far away, a distinctive white beam erupted in the distance. Fluorescent, vibrant, and blinding. It seemed to be on the other side of the world yet close at the same time. Pink highlights swirled around the beam and it continued to burst for a few more moments before dying out completely.

_"What the hell was that?" _Daniel asked, recovering from the shock of whatever calamity had graced a different quadrant. Cerb had no immediate answer, beady eyes blinking wordlessly as he struggled to find words to describe the feeling of what he just saw. Was it a calamity? A disaster? Or was it something else entirely? _"I don't know…It feels different than usual."_ There was something important that he was missing, but he didn't know what.

Daniel grunted. _"Doesn't matter. We have a different priority right now. Let's go, partner." _Without another word, the Hydreigon entered the Mystery Dungeon, warped into the strange and peculiar yet unexplainable realms that existed on their world. Cerb stared after his friend and then back over the horizon, at the origin of the beam. Whatever it was, it'd have to wait. He had a child to save. Turning to face the unknown, the Chansey delved into the darkness.

* * *

It was unusual. The small bipedal reptile with yellowish eyes had wandered through Blossom Plains an uncountable number of times, mainly because it led the way to his home, but he had never encountered a sight like today. A vibrant, blasting white light had emerged out of nowhere. There had been these pink streaks that had swirled around the beam, but it had vanished almost as quickly as it came. Akin to a clap of lightning and thunder and then it was gone. He knew it was nearby, the origin just across the other side of these plains. It felt…unsafe for him to explore it on his own, but this quadrant was known for being safe. For being peaceful. Nothing ever went wrong here. The faction here made sure that otherworldly issues were kept far away from their border.

_"Alright. Let's see what this is. Be brave!" _The grass Pokemon took in a deep breath, his lobed green tail waving behind him as he pushed the thickets away. Down, centered in the creek, laid a Pokemon perfectly set on the stone below it. A cream-tinted Pokemon with a matching colored bushy tail was curled into a ball, their collar and tip of the tail a snow white. The reptile had seen them before, but never of that coloration. It was a strange sight, one that confused him as he padded down the hill and towards the creek. All he could ask was one incredulous question.

_"An…Eevee?"_


End file.
